


To Your Heart

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas arrives unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Fly to Your Heart" (by Selena Gomez)

“Cas?” said Dean, startling when the angel appeared suddenly in the Bunker’s library. “What are you doing here?”

“I… don’t know,” Castiel admitted, frowning. “I only had seconds to get away, and somehow I ended up here.”

“What? Dude, are you okay?”

“I am unharmed,” he said. “But I don’t remember deciding to come here. I merely knew I needed to get to safety, then found myself here. With you.”

To his surprise, Dean grinned. “So, I’m your safe place, huh?”

“I suppose so,” agreed Cas.

“Awesome,” said Dean, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
